


Benevolence.

by DanDog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: A very depressing story about Levi returning home after a particularly brutal expedition, with a piece if himself left behind.





	Benevolence.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everythingsshiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingsshiny/gifts).



> So..   
> Geez, I say that too much.  
> To start off, any and all grammar mistakes are my own and I greatly apologize if there are any present.  
> This is my first fic, but requests and criticism (albeit politely) are welcomed.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy? 
> 
> Also, this is gifted to everythingsshiny for their ability to consistently crush my heart with their beautiful, rather depressing at times fanfics.

The rain thudded lightly on the ground as soldiers returned home from their latest expedition.

Although they had some progress, the soldiers of the Survey Corps struggled to permanently eliminate the world of Titans.

While many of the experienced soldiers were accustomed to returning home with heavy hearts and fewer men, each seemed equally more distant upon their return. The only sound that filled Lance Corporal Levi's ears was that of the rain, soothing despite the claps of thunder in the distance. Levi stared ahead, his expression notably uncaring.

Next to him rode Squad Leader Hange, a frown dressing their features. They opened their mouth as if to speak, but a local citizen rushed up before Hange could get a word out. 

"Lance Corporal Levi," the man, his family trailing near him, addressed Levi,"Where.. where's Commander Erwin?"

A flash of emotion showed in Levi's grey eyes, but only for a moment before willing it away. He continued on, blatantly ignoring the man's inquiry.

 

As the soldiers returned to their headquarters, Levi went to Erwin's room. He sat down on the bunk, not bothering to light a candle despite the sun setting and loss of light. He sighed, looking out of the window and trying to see far, far beyond the walls.

For a brief moment, Levi wondered if one soldier in particular would return, before he quickly cast that futile thought aside. He spoke into the empty room, not used to the owner's absence.

 

"Erwin Smith," Levi spoke,"It's going to be a long night without you."

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
